gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Of Light
The Society of Light is a group of people who study and embrace the interdimention of light of truth that is followed by some members of the Gen. Of Peace Guild. However, anyone is welcome to join! It is known in (Japanese -''Hikari no Kessha) or abriveated TSOL or SOTL. Anyone can join as long as they dont serve The Darkness Light_Form.png|All The Power of The Light combined into one person. Thelight.jpg Cutlass_of_light.jpg|Upgraded Blade of Light Light_blde.png|The second official sword weilded by Bill Plunderbones Light_vs_jolly2.jpg|Light facing Jolly SOCIETYF_LIGHT_LOGO3.png|the offical seal (updated) lightofcool2.jpg|Basking in the Light's Rays '''The Light' or The Society of Light is a order that trancends through time and space that keeps order and balanace in The Caribbean, in world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Its Leader is the Spirit of Light but mostly through Bill Plunderbones. Ht does its work, in return it grants him eternal life and special abilities and powers. The Light's creator is the Divine Sun Dragon Celestia. She lives in the sun itself as well as The Sun God, The Dragon of Ra. When Someone Joins'' The Light'' they are binded by The Contract of the Members of The Light. This contract clearly stated (artice 9 section k)' that all traitors to The Light will be removed of their abilty to maintain sanity within their human soul. This means that the said traitor will go insane and live until The Dark dominates Earth and all other life. ' The Human Bodyment of The Light is a physical energy being spirit who dwells in Bill Plunderbones and can create a physical body also. It is a rarely used body used by The Light to give orders to its followers. When you have seen The Light, if it chooses to, can bestow upon you some of its powers these include: *Levitation *Enlightment of most things *You can fire Light Rays *Materialization- Being able to create whatever you want with a thought. *You can control the light's essece, empowering objects with abilites and using it to destroy, to strike (Albeit to a lower level than the light's host) *If the light chooses you, it will make a beacon of sky light energy directing you toward your quest! The Spirit lives in Bill Plunderbones but can manifest its form into a physical body. Loll_2.png|Bill and the Light Followers of the Light You can join the Society of the Light by writting in the comments below and using the userbox. Below are a list of members. Please ask in the comments below to join The Light first, in case on some very very very very rare occasions you may have to take Trial By Light first to understand The Light. Quote : You Must See The Light ....... There are two rule you always must know... #'NEVER QUESTION THE LIGHT!' #'DONT SERVE THE DARKNESS!' XLIGHT Energy XLIGHT is a safe everlasting energy source that powers and is studied at Daggerpaine Industries (Mainly the XLIGHT Reactor, Generator, Converter, Bulbs and power to City Of Fire, City Of Water also the G.P.R.T.) Order of Light The Society of Light is the technical name or Order of Light. Of the members of the seeers of the light, it consits of multiple guilds. A Organization that Transcends Guilds and Time. It also is the background power of The Government of Japan. Color Scheme: *White *Gold *Bright Yellow *Bright Blue *Light Grey (Note:This is technicaly NOT a guild!) Joining To join you either ask or you will be asked a common question: You are either of The Light or The Darkness - Make your choice The Brigade of Light The Light BrigadeThe Brigade of Light is a elite group of followers of The Light. They act as taskforce of The Light's will. The Logbook Society of Light Members: # ( Creator/Founder of the TSOL) # ( Founder ) # (Founder/Host Of The Light of Destruction's spirit) #Bounty Hunter Bill #Signore Edgar Wildrat (founder) (also of The Dark ) #Angel Stormfury #Bill Plunderbones Tew #Robert #Lawrence # #David Darkrage #Sam #Last Desperado #Villain #Michael # #Lawless #Kat #Rose Sharkwrecker #Jack Warskull #Jay Brightsun #Gold Craver #Edward Daggerhawk # Sharpe #Capt. Skull X #Alyssa #Aplentia - The Awesome Tia - #Cherie #Doug #David Light - The Boss Man D Light - #''Lord Usman Strider CBN President '' # # #Kate #Jack Edgerat #Skunked #Hobill (prieveos servant of darkness turned ToLight when rescued from his imprisonment in the Realm) #N.R. #Captain Star #Kat Walnutstone #Spike #Peter Coalvane #Jack Pistol # 12:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) # Davy Gunfish # # # Capt. Lannon # Hector Raidgrin # Bess Firebones # Samuel Redbeard # James Goldskull # Il Natuilea ( Nicholas Nickoli) # Orpheus "Zoomer" Sampai # Hellmouth # Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army # Pencil- # Kate The Great Others Light Ghosts - Only High level Society of Light members can morph light energy into physical forms even become a ghost themselves. So far only Bill Plunderbones and Lawrence Daggerpaine can turn themselves into one. An ability known as Phasing where you become intangible but a form of it is also known by the servants of Darkness. They come in 4 colors: *Blue - can be summoned normally *Red - Supercharged energy ghosts - only be conjured on Ravens Cove *Yellowish - normal ghosts also can be formed by using special LIght powered weapons and summoning *Green - can only be conjured from a special Light weapon Special attacks The Members of The Society and people of the Light are able to use light based powers as well as select weapons. The most notable weapons are The Lost Light Weapons, each with a special skill also any blades that can be infused with LIGHT energy: *Light Vortex *Lighting Storm *Firestorm *Ice storm *Light Curse *Spirit Form High Members can perform Light attacks using their body and mind: *Light Wave - a concentrated blast of light energy that destroys anything in a 2 mile radius *Telekenesis - able to move stuff with your mind *Realm Teleportation - able to travel to the realm with their mind or a blade *Light Pulse - smaller than light wave but sends pulses of light energy that has explosive effects *Light Bolts - you can send lighting bolts at enemies The Highest Form technique only a Master member can perform (other then The Light of Destruction itself ) *Atomization - able to expand the molecules in people and either control them or kill them by exploding their atoms. Billnthunder12.jpg|Lighting Storm Billnthunder17.jpg|Light Vortex Light_blade_1.1.png|Fireblase Billnthunder15.jpg|Light wave The Sanctuary Of Light ﻿ The Sanctuary of the Light is the home base of the TSOL (The Society Of Light) members in and out of Gen. of Peace. It is a place to study light in nature, to go to in times of darkness and despair as a safe haven, and to gather and practice the light powers. It has a secret tunnel somewhere around the temple that leads to a military fortress that is used to monitor the dark, and it can be used in the utmost of the worst of sitiuations. It also has a secret escapre route into the realm. It is in the sacred place of Tortuga, Cortevos. It is still being built, but most of it is done. It is next to The secret underground city, City Of Water. The Light Sanctuary * Location: Tortuga Wildwoods, Cortevos *Sky Observatory: On top of the cabin *Nature Study area: Scorpion Nest *Main Temple Facility: Cabin *Common Green: Water foutain and surrounding area (Not Cabin) *Shield Periameter: From the Bridge to the end of the Nature Area *Fortress: - Classified - *Sky Bridge: (Connects into the tops of the Trees) On top of the temple *Guards Include: Undead Pirates, Bandits, (Turned good by The Light) Scorpions, (Not the ones in nest) and Cadets. *Powered by a HydroLight Generator. *Protected by a XLIGHT shield creator. *Protected By a D.R.S. CAUTION!!!: There is a Realm entrance by the shield. Be wary not to journey far into it. You may get sucked in! Creature Members *Emrald the Light Pig - the pig on the left side of the pigpen on cuba cortevos. *The Great Caboost Chicken of Light ImagesCA85W6QP.jpg|Bob One of the Light alligators Chicken 2.png|The Great Caboost under the protection of the TSOL Emrald The Light Pig.JPG|Emrald the pig is Under the protection of the light *Bob The Light Alligators - all of the alligators of Cuba Cortevos- property of Bill Plunderbones/Tew *All of the alligators of cortevos owned by Bill Plunderbones/Tew *The Great Leviathan Protected Creatures Several creatures are protected by The Society and must not be harmed. *Alligators - swamp, bayou, big, and huge and their bosses *Octopus *Chicken - like Great Caboost *Squid *Cats *Whales Userbox The Official Stamp of The Society of Light Code: (not to be confused with code: thelight) Ceremonial Dress Robes The Ceremonial Dress Robes are robes used for The Light ceremonies. To show your status to The Light you at least have to wear anything of White, Light Blue, Turquoise, Light yellow, gold, silver, light grey any of these colors or light versions of the primary colors. The name of the clothes is as follows: #Travelers Ostrich Hat (Tortuga Clothing Quest) #Tourist Long Coat (find in loot drop)- this is optional #Sack Vest (buy or find in loot drop)- Bright blue, bright yellow, or silver #Light Grey, White Reinforced Tank (buy or find in loot drop) #Box Belt (buy or find in loot drop) #Any of the colors above tight pants #Any black or white shows that go up to the pants #Jewelry/Rings: anything white, silver or bright blue #Tattoos: None Navy/Army Army there really isnt one. - The Japanese Army makes up for it. Every ship is required to brand the Society's Logo and symbol. Merchant Ship: Navy: TSOL navy is also consisted of the GOP armada but they are divided into 4 classes: They also serve as part of The Empire of Japan's Naval group. T.S.O.L.W.S- Warship Class - only one is known T.S.O.L.W.S Victory Maelstrom *Ship Of The Line *Black Pearl ship type *El Patron's ship type T.S.O.L.B.S Battleship class *War Frigate *War Brig *War Galleon *War Sloop T.S.O.L.R.S- Raider class *Frigate *Brig *Galleon *Sloop T.S.O.L.M.S- Mariner class *Light Frigate *Light Brig *Light Galleon *Light Sloop only one is known - White Chariot - Lights ship Brig11.jpg Briggss8.jpg|A typical war brig warship TSOL_light_ship_1.png Meetings No meetings yet. When a meeting is to be called it will be put up as a blog ---- The Growing Darkness The long dormant darkness has begun to make itself known. To see more go to Light vs Dark﻿. Stay ever vigilant fellow seers! The Light will guide us! The Balance To see more on this ..... The Balance of Light/Dark﻿ The Lost Light Weapons Six all powerful light weapons used to beat the Darkness now hidden away in 6 unknown locations. The Physical Body The Light's Spirit made itself a body to do works through but also to maintain its hosts Bills habits so it loots as well and levels up his weapons and notoriety as well as famed and brights - hopefully no Dark Black xD- They Did LOL - *Notoriety - 46 *Sword -30 *Gun -30 *Doll -30 *Dagger -30 *Sailing -19 *Cannon -23 *Grenade - 30 *Staff - 30 *Fishing -5 *Potions -10 webbatlast60.jpg|second famed on the physical body - first bloodfire cutlass webbatlast61.jpg|first bright not good one though webbatlast62.jpg|Completed Bloodfire collection in a day web is cool13.jpg|AHHHHHHHHH Dark Black Disney actually did it xD web is cool15.jpg|Phew crisis averted web is cool17.jpg|ahhhhhhhh more shirts but common versions LOL web is cool18.jpg|Fianlly a Famed web is cool19.jpg|O Gahh back to the shirts webis cool34.jpg|The Light facing down El Patron WITh His Lost Sword webis cool35.jpg|Patron vs His Sword dayinpotco12.jpg|epic famed dayinpotco14.jpg|Dang it Need those on Tew dayinpotco21.jpg|WHOAH where did that comne from O.o day in potco1.jpg|Heheheh Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creatures Category:The Light